Season Five Episodes
by sunchaser53
Summary: This is my own version of Static Shock Season five. Technically it is not complete as a whole but episode 1 is complete. Rated T just in case.
1. Episode 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock or the Justice League.

All thoughts are typed in _italics_. All news reports look like *this*.

This is my own version of Static Shock Season five.

* * *

**Season Five, Episode One:**

**The Return of the Shadow**

It was almost dawn when a man, who could only be described as a living shadow, pulled himself out of the water by the docks. He was exhausted, battered, and bruised. Nonetheless his spirits were high as he looked down at his hands and chuckled to himself, noticing they were once again black. Fading into the shadows he said aloud, "I'll get you for this hero."

* * *

**Hawkins household:**

Virgil rolled over and looked at his clock. 10:00. _Aw man, good thing it's Saturday, otherwise I would have missed school_. He got dressed and then went downstairs for breakfast.

"Hey Pops."

"Good morning son," Robert Hawkins replied, as his son sat down for breakfast.

"Sharon home?" Virgil questioned.

"No."

"Guess this is safe to eat than," Virgil joked.

"Virgil!" His father said, warningly

"Sorry Pops, what's up?" He asked, noticing his father was reading the newspaper.

"Nothing interesting son. I do want to ask you though, what happened last night, you seemed pretty tired."

"Ebon stole some Big Bang gas and went down to the docks, Richie and I followed to try and stop them. The gas went off so Richie and I got our powers back, but Hotstreak and Ebon fused together. Luckily we were able to beat them and the ship sank to the bottom of the lake. It was no big deal."

"Did anyone else get infected?"

"No, all of the old Bang Babies weren't on the ship when it happened because they were looking for Hotstreak. Just Rich, Ebon, Hotstreak, and I were re-infected. Luckily the gas didn't spread off the ship." Virgil stated, getting up and putting his plate in the sink.

"So does this mean you two are going to continue being superheroes?"

"Yeah, Richie is going to make us a little cure for the cure incase Dr. Todd tries to spread it throughout the city again, and because it's still lingering. Anyways I'm going to go meet Richie so we work on it, OK Pops?"

"I suppose," Mr. Hawkins replied with a sigh. _I still don't like the idea of those two going out and facing danger every day. At least there are no more Bang Babies to deal with._

* * *

**Abandoned Gas Station of Solitude:**

"Hey Rich what's up?" Virgil questioned.

"Nothing much, just working on our little cure for the cure," came the reply.

"I'm going to go on patrol, wanna come?"

"Na, I'll just finish this and have it ready when you come back."

"Deal, see ya later bro."

* * *

**Abandoned Gas Station of Solitude:**

**Three hours later**

"I'm back Rich," Static stated, taking of his mask.

"How did it go?" Richie asked.

"Not much activity now that the bang babies are gone, stopped a robbery, caught a purse thief, restarted a broken down car stopped on the train tracks, overall, nothing big. I noticed that my powers are slipping away again though."

"Yeah, the cure is still in the air, luckily I'm done, so we won't have to worry about that anymore," Richie said turning around with a syringe in his hand.

"Aw, man, why do you have to use needles?" Virgil complained, now in his street clothes.

"Do you want to stay Static or not? C'mon I already injected myself, I can feel it workin' V."

"Fine," Virgil sighed, "Let's get this over with already."

* * *

**Dakota Union High School:**

**Lunch – Two days later**

"Yo Rich, what's up?" Virgil asked.

"Nothing much V. That little antidote I cooked up appears to be working though, brain capacity at 100%," Richie added, whispering so they couldn't be overheard.

"Me too, Pops had me fix the toaster yesterday."

"So he knows we're going to continue as superheroes?"

"Yeah, doesn't seem too happy about it but he hasn't said any thing yet."

"What about Sharon?"

"She's still on my case about not doing chores, but Pops knowing sure helps out a lot."

"Hey guys what with the low voices?" questioned one of the two girls walking over to their table.

"Nothing much," Virgil replied jokingly, "Just planning on how to take over the world."

"Cut it out Virg," replied the other girl.

"Sorry Daisy, I guess someone can't take a joke," He said to Richie.

"Didn't you hear what happened Virgil?" Frieda interrupted, sitting down next to Richie as Daisy sat down next to Virgil and across from her.

Richie perked up. "No, why what happened?" He hadn't been able to watch the news last night and wondered if something had happened. Both Virgil and him had stayed up late to write the English paper due that day after a long day of patrolling and both of them went to bed tired.

"Ebon showed up."

"What?!?" Both Virgil and Richie exclaimed. "I thought all the Bang Babies were gone for good after that cure got released," Virgil added.

"But didn't you know, Ebon's not the only one running around still. Both Static and Gear managed to escape the affects of the cure."

"Really?" Richie replied, feigning surprise. "Well, at least there is some good news."

"So what did Ebon do?" Virgil asked.

"He showed up at the police station looking for Static, told them to ask Static to meet him at the docks tonight, or someone is going to get hurt. From the news footage, it looked like he meant business."

Virgil and Richie share a concerned look.

* * *

**The Docks:**

**Monday Night**

"Show yourself Ebon," Static demanded.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my two least favorite heroes," came a voice from the shadows.

Gear grabbed one of his newly invented Zap Caps. This was similar to his first invention but instead of holding electricity it help light. Like a glow in the dark toy all you had to do was leave it out in the light. However, the light was far brighter than a mere glow in the dark toy. Flinging it near where he had heard Ebon's voice he and Static covered their eyes. They heard Ebon yell in pain.

"It's going to take more than that to stop me heroes!" Ebon exclaimed.

"How about this?" Static joked, throwing a nova burst at Ebon.

Ebon dodged and then stretched out a long arm knocking Gear unconscious against a wall.

"Hey!" Static said, preparing another nova burst.

"I came prepared hero," claimed Ebon, dumping a bucket of water on Static. Static shorted out quickly and fell to the ground. Ebon was beginning to reach for him when Static grabbed a lamppost and absorbed its energy, enough to get him in the air again.

"You should know better than that by now Ebon," Static taunted as Ebon let out a frustrated growl. Static prepared a third nova burst, this time managing to hit Ebon with it. As Ebon let out another yell of pain Static grabbed another lamppost to add its energy to his reservoir. "Hope you like my new trick Ebon, I've been practicing." He then created what would normally be a force field/shield, but this time it was around Ebon, preventing him from escaping. He flew down to Gear who was just getting up. "You OK bro?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. I see you've already caught Ebon though."

"Yeah, better call in the cops so they can take him away."

"Backpack's already on it."

And with that the two heroes flew away into the night.

* * *

I hope you liked it, this was my first fanfic. If you see any errors, think the episodes should be longer or shorter, or that someone is out of character, let me know.

Next episode is The Spider and the Bat Part 1, any guesses?

R&R


	2. Episode 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock or the Justice League; otherwise you wouldn't be reading this.

All thoughts are typed in _italics_. All news reports look like *this*.

This is my own version of Static Shock Season five.

A/N: I am terribly sorry about the long wait, first my internet wasn't working, then my monitor, then I had finals, and I just got back from a three week vacation with no internet access! So once again sorry, the next episode will hopefully come out within 1-2 weeks (I type slowly )

**Episode Two:**

**The Spider and the Bat Part 1**

"Man, nothing ever happens around here since all the bang babies were cured," Gear complained to his partner Static as they flew over the city on a late night patrol.

"I wouldn't say nothing," Static replied, gliding downward, towards a convenience store, from which a gunshot had just sounded.

"Oh yeah, robbers," Gear muttered to himself sarcastically, "How hard is this going to be."

"You know guys I really hate guns, the only good thing is they are made of metal," Static said to the thugs, sticking all the guns to the ceiling with his static cling.

Gear entered the convenience store next taking in everything that was going on. There were four thugs in all, all dressed in black and wearing black ski masks. Each of them had had a gun, but now they were all stuck to the ceiling. One of the robbers had been standing guard but Static had stuck him to the ceiling with the guns. Another two were emptying the cash registers while the fourth was guarding the store manager and cashier. He threw a Zap Cap at that one and went to go help the two hostages. Meanwhile…

"Static!" gasped one of the two thugs at the cash register. ("What about me?" Gear mumbled in the background.)

"Yeah, that's right," Static smirked sticking the thug to the ceiling next to his buddy while the other tried to run away. He then proceeded to stick the third thug up there as well. _This is almost too easy, well at least I'm still helping people._ "Do I even need to ask you to call the police?" He questioned his partner with a smile.

"Nope, Backpacks got it handled. Wanna let those three down so the police can take them in?"

"Sure, you got handcuffs?"

"You had to ask?" Gear questioned with a laugh, as Static lowered the thugs to the floor and destroyed the guns. Gear took out his handcuffs and quickly bound their three captives, sitting them next to their buddy, wrapped up in the Zap Cap, on the floor.

When the police arrived Static quickly explained the situation and then Gear and him flew off.

"Time to head home," Static noted, "We've got school tomorrow."

"Yeah," Gear acknowledged, "See you tomorrow V."

**Dakota Union High School**

**Lunch**

"Hey V-man, what's up?" Richie questioned as he sat down.

"I've just been listening to Frieda tell me about …"

"He has been listening to me tell him about the robberies," Frieda interupted.

"What robberies?" Richie questioned again.

"You guys really don't watch the news anymore do you?"

"JUST GET ON WITH IT!" Virgil and Richie exclaimed at the same time.

"OK, OK, just calm down you two. So apparently a bunch of famous historical museums have been robbed lately, throughout the entire country! Word is, Batman's trying to figure out who's been doing it. This robber, or whoever he is is really crazy, he leaves a note at each crime scene saying 'Love From, THE CURATOR'."

"Well that is weird," Virgil stated. Frieda almost said something else but just then the bell rang and it was off to class again.

Abandoned Gas Station of Solitude

** After School**

"Why does Frieda always know everything before we do?" Virgil wondered out loud, sitting down on their beat up sofa.

"Well she does want to be a reporter, and we haven't been watching the news lately," Richie replied, trying to be logical, as he typed on the computer.

"Yeah, I know," Virgil conceeded reluctantly, "Hey you should get some kind of national crime detector thingy."

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"I don't know, what do geniuses normally do?"

Richie just laughed at his friends comments and went back to work. Virgil looked over at the table where a bunch of Zap-Caps were sitting under a lamp."Hey what are those Zap-Caps doing just sitting there?" He asked.

"Those are Light-Caps, they're charging," came the somewhat distracted reply.

"Oh, close your eyes," Virgil said, charging himself up.

Realizing what Virgil was about to do Richie quickly closed his eyes. Virgil then proceeded to light the room in a bright white light, using his electrical powers. "OK you can open your eyes now, I think they're charged."

Richie got up from the computer to go examine the Light-Caps. "Yeah they're good, thanks."

"Why do we even need those, Ebon's being exposed to the cure in jail."

"Hey, it never hurts to be prepared," he said as he returned to the computer.

"I guess, find anything yet?"

"Nothing, everything just confirms what Frieda already said. Wait, here's something. In each of the towns a famous, or at least semi-well known archeologist or palentologist has gone missing as well. Police can't figure out where they went but it looks like no one suspects kidnapping, so far none of the missings have been connected."

"Well that's something," Virgil said, moving to stand behind Richie.

"Hey, V, think our museum might get robbed?" Richie asked absentmindidly.

"Why, our museum isn't famous?"

"I know but we have that African exhibit Dr. Onoki gave to us, and it's pretty valuable."

"True, but what do we do about it, how do we know for sure?"

"I'll set up a better security system – that way we'll know if something happens."

Hawkins Household

** Two Days Later**

"Hey V, pick up," Richie's voice said, coming from the shock vox on Virgil's desk.

"What's up?"

"Some of the alarms I set up at the museum are going off."

"OK, I'll be there as soon as I can," Virgil said, hanging up and going downstairs. "Hey Pops, I'm gonna go hang with Richie, OK?"

Robert Hawkins eyed his son, knowing exactly what he was going to go do. "Be careful OK."

"Pops, I'll be fine, I've done this plenty of times," Virgil commented as he ran out the door.

Dakota Museum

"Batman! What are you doing here?" Static exclaimed as he landed next to Gear in front of the museum.

"I've been following the investigation," Batman revealed, "and the museums that have been robbed are from state to state, he doesn't skip around. I figured your museum would be next."

"Well what are we waiting for, lets go!" commented Gear. Together they walked up to the museum and entered. All seemed quiet but then a loud sound, like breaking glass could be heard to their left.

"That's where the African exhibit is!" exclaimed Static, gliding off towards the sound, Batman and Gear hard on his heals. When they got there they saw a man in a black ski mask reach into the exhibit. "Stop right there," he added, flinging a ball of electricity toward the man. The robber flew into the wall, then got up and tried to run away but Batman threw a batarang at him and he went down.

"That was too easy," Gear said, looking at the robber suspiciously.

"You're right," Batman told him. He had walked up to the robber and taken of his mask, then pulled a note from the robbers pocket.

'I knew you would come after me, I'm glad you found my decoy. Don't worry I have the jewels, they are safe with me – and they always will be. Love from, THE CURATOR.

They looked back at the exhibit and saw that the jewels were no longer there. Disappointed and upset with themselves the heroes went outside.

"Do you know what he is even doing with the jewels?" Gear asked Batman. "He isn't selling them or they would show up somewhere."

"Not yet, I'm working on some leads," he replied. Suddenly another figure walked over to the group. He was wearing all black except for the white bandana around his eyes and the two red spiders, one on his hat, the other his chest.

"Anasi!" Static exclaimed, "What are you doing here?" Anasi looked at the others, in particular Batman. "Oh, Anasi this is Batman, Batman this is …"

"I know," came the gruff reply as Batman left the group.

"Static I came to inform you that Dr. Onoki has gone missing. I also wanted to see if the jewels were safe."

"We just lost the jewels, but Gear has a theory about the doctor."

"Yeah," Gear stated, "I've noticed that in every town that jewels have been stolen an archeologist or palentologist has gone missing. What I don't get is why the Curator would go all the way to Africa."

"Dr. Onoki was not in Africa. He was here, giving a presentation to other scholars about his findings."

TO BE CONTINUED…

If you see any errors, think the episodes should be longer or shorter, or that someone is out of character, let me know.

Any ideas for episodes also let me know.

R&R


End file.
